disneystheprincessandthefrogfandomcom-20200215-history
Prince Naveen
Prince Naveen is a young man in his early twenties. He is a outgoing, smooth-talking, and fun-loving prince who comes to the French Quarter for the Jazz scene and with whom Tiana and Charlotte fall in love, in which is accompanied by his valet Lawrence. Due to being new in the city, he is persuaded by the shady Dr. Facilier into taking a tour of his office, which results in a curse transforming him into a frog. He is voiced by Bruno Campos. During the movie, he oftens makes exclamations in his native language of Maldonian, which is descended from Italian. Though, it should be noted that his voice actor, Bruno Campos, is Brazilian-born. Background Personality Prince Naveen is a. fun loving and lazy yet educated philanderer. He loves dancing, playing music, and women. He is also extremely vain and narcissistic and he find himself gorgeous and strikingly handsome. Despite this, when he realized he didn't know how to do anything, he seemed saddened by it. He made a promise to Tiana that he would get her restaurant, and was dedicated and determined to see it through. Appearance Naveen is tall guy about 20 years old. He is irresistibly handsome and attractive with a muscular and well-built body, dark brown hair and amber eyes. He has a slightly lighter skin tone than Tiana and often seen wearing commoner clothes over prince-like clothing. When first introduced, Naveen is seen wearing a dark cream vest with a white shirt, fitting into the style of traditional New Orleans. As a frog, Naveen is slightly larger than Tiana. He is slender with a dark greenish skin tone with a light brown parade of spots on his back. Lastly during his wedding, he is seen wearing all light green with a short cape, Role in the Movie In the film, Naveen is a prince from the kingdom of Maldonia who is visiting New Orleans for Mardi Gras. It is revealed that due to his lazy ways, Naveen's family has cut him off from his fortune. Thus, he intends marry a wealthy southern belle to gain money, and he sets his sights on Charlotte La Bouff. Naveen, who is accompanied by his valet, Lawrence, meets a voodoo witch doctor named Doctor Facilier, who promises both men their dreams. Naveen doesn't really want to be tied down in marriage - he wants money and freedom. Faciler looks into Naveen's future and promises Naveen green. To Naveen, green refers to money. After making a deal with Facilier, Naveen was turned into a frog to 'hop from place to place', gaining him his 'green' and his freedom from responsibility, and Lawrence took his place. Naveen later came across Tiana, who he thought was a princess, and asks her for help. Naveen attempts to follow the story of the Frog Prince. Naveen believes a kiss from a princess will break the spell, and so he asks Tiana to kiss him. While Naveen is correct in how the curse is broken, Tiana is not a princess and so the spell backfires. Due to the mixup, Tiana is turned into a frog. Naveen and Tiana are chased by Charlote's dog, Stella, and the pair ends up in the Bayou. Naveen is confused on why the kiss did not turn him human. Tiana tells him that she is not a princess but a waitress. When he discovers that Tiana is not a princess he is angered because he thought she was a "beautiful princess not a waitress." He makes a deal with her. After he marries Charlotte, the couple will purchase the mill that Tiana wants to convert to a restaurant. In return, Tiana will assist Naveen in leaving the Bayou. While in the bayou, they meet an alligator named Louis. Louis takes Naveen and Tiana to a kind voodoo fairy godmother Mama Odie, who can help them become human again. Naveen and Tiana also meet Ray the firefly, who tells them the story of his love Evangeline. Naveen is soon captured by Frog Hunters but is saved by Ray. Afterwards, Naveen saves Tiana from the hunters. Naveen along with Tiana, Louis, and Ray settle down. While resting, Ray introduces the friends to Evangeline who turns out to be a star. Ray sings a song about his love. During the song, Naveen begins to fall in love with Tiana. Naveen is then captured by shadow demons sent by Doctor Facilier. Thankfully, the demons are destroyed by Mama Odie. Odie convinces Naveen that all he needs in life is Tiana. Mama Odie then tells the friends that Naveen must indeed kiss a princess to break the spell, and the only available princess is the princess of Mardi Gras, Charlotte La Bouff. Seeing that her father is king of Mardi Gras, Charlotte is Princess of Mardi Gras, and thus can break the spell as long as the festival is running. During the trip home, Naveen attempts to propose to Tiana, believing that he could work jobs in her restaurant. He discovers that if Tiana cannot buy the mill the next day, her dream of owning a restaurant will be impossible. Naveen decides against proposing, so that Tiana will be able to have the restaurant. Naveen is then captured by Lawrence, as is blood is needed for a charm to turn Lawrence into Naveen, as part of Facilier's plot. Ray is able to rescue Naveen, and Naveen gives the amulet that Facilier is using to Ray. After Lawrence is arrested when Charlotte discovers him, Naveen tries to kiss Charlotte, but before he can, Tiana arrives and confesses her feelings for Naveen. She had come to the discovery while facing Facilier. Charlotte tries to help by kissing, so that they can be together, but it is too late. Tiana and Naveen decide to remain as frogs, and they witness Ray's death. Naveen, along with Tiana and Louis, attends Ray's funeral and celebrates Ray's new life as a star. Naveen marries Tiana in a small ceremony officiated by Mama Odie. When the couple kiss, they become human. Mama Odie reveals that this is because Tiana became a princess when she married Naveen, who is a prince. Together, Naveen and Tiana buy the restaurant and celebrate its opening at a gala. Naveen starts working at the restaurant as head waiter and entertainer, proving to his wealthy parents that he is more than a lazy, good-for-nothing leech. They also become frequent customers at the restaurant. He's a dick for being a womanizer.